


The Warner Sister and her little Brothers

by DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Male!Dot, Minor Canonical Character(s), Near Death Experiences, Past Child Abuse, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Yakko-centric, fem.Yakko, love square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope/pseuds/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope
Summary: The Warner Siblings have always been over the top and crazy but these are little behind the scene one-shots some related some unrelated with a twist. The genres will range and the content will have trigger warnings in each chapter summary for one. Fem.Yakko Male!Dot. Mostly Yakko-centric/Sibling Bonding/Bugs×Yakko-centric
Relationships: Bugs Bunny & Daffy Duck & Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Bugs Bunny/Yakko Warner, Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff & Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Hello Nurse & Yakko Warner, Max Goof/Yakko Warner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Taming of the Screwy (1993) -Part 1-

**Author's Note:**

> So Yakko is my favorite out of the Warner Siblings so I wrote these mostly fem.Yakko (Yakka)-centric drabbles based off of real episodes or just silly plot bunnies that popped into my head.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the Warners next appointment, Dr. Scratchandsniff asks the children about their manners and where they learned them. He learns some things from the younger brothers. He’s not prepared for the answers or the cold shoulder he receives from the only sister. (Completed: 01.20.2021)

Dr. Scratchandsniff knew that the Warner siblings on a good day were a lot to deal with, but after the happenings at the party, they were full of righteous salty fury. After escaping the party with the check and back into their water tower where no one dared to enter in fear for their sanity, Plotz and Scratchandsniff were glad for the night to be over.

 _‘But I feel like ve vill have hell to pay zhe nexsht day.’_ The old man thought as he made his way to his building. _‘Und zhe worsht part ish I ‘ave an appointment with zhem tomorrow…’_

With that exhausting thought, Scratchandsniff went to bed, nightmares of what insanity the children would bring him and Hello Nurse tomorrow.

**\---**

**9:30 am (Next Morning)**

**\--**

“Dr. Scratchandsniff, the Warner brothers are here.” Hello Nurse said as she poked her head into the office, blue eyes confused as the two toon brothers walked in, oddly enough without their elder sister. “It seems that Yakka isn’t here today.”

“She said she wanted her appointment to be later.” Wakko drooled as he stared longingly as Hello Nurse, who shot an uncomfortable smile his way before Tod jumped in as well, big eyes glued to the beautiful nurse in front of him.

“Said she had some other things to do…” He sighed obviously thinking of Hello Nurse dreamily. Scratchandsniff raised an eyebrow at the pair of boys. It was well known around Warner Bros. lot that Yakka kept her brothers close to her. Fiercely overprotective of anything hurting the two youngsters and almost always the lead in control of the happenings that the trio did.

**_She was their leader._ **

“Ookay...den can Vakko go firsht?” _Without driving me crazy._ He tried, with the unspoken words hopefully being heard by the two males in the room as Hello Nurse left.

“Sure.” His tongue flopped out as he plopped onto the couch, face bright and eyes blank as always as Tod turned and left the room; presumably back to the waiting room. “What’s up?”

“Today, ve’ll shtart viz shomething simple today.” He started, expecting to run in the usual circles with the middle child.

“Annoyed.” The other stated. Scratchandsniff startled slightly, eyes glancing at the toon in shock at getting a straight answer right off the bat.

“Uhh...g-gud.” He shook his head for a moment. “U-Und why do you feel annoyed?”

“Because a good doctor friend of ours lied to me, my little brother, and my older sister.” He sniped, glancing at his cuticles disinterestedly. “Said we could stay at the party if we behaved, and what does he do when the big boss tells him to throw them out? Do you know what he does, doc?”

“N-Nein...vut did he do?” Scratchandsniff stuttered even though he had a good idea about it. He knew last night that following what his boss told him to would end up hurting the kids. Especially after he’d promised them and they told him they loved him.

“Well, he did what everyone else would expect of a working adult who **cared** for us.” Wakko grunted, suddenly glaring at the old doctor. “He told us that we had to go and that the CEO, who treated him just as horribly, wanted us gone before we ‘messed this up for him’.”

Scratchandsniff gulped nervously at the glare, unused to seeing such a dark look on the child's face. He felt horrible about what happened the night before, trust and believe him on everything but what could he do against his boss, who’d already threatened to fire him for being unable to get rid of all their zaniness? He didn’t want to lose their trust but...he also enjoys his job otherwise he would be unable to see the Warners anymore.

“Lishten to me Vakko, I musht deeply apologize.” He bowed his head sadly as the middle Warner cocked his head to the side, obviously confused from the doctors sudden apology. “I undershtand if you refushe to accept it but, I did that for both of our sakes. If I got fired, I vouldn’t be able to come und see you kidsies anymore. Und I vas scared of vut he vould do if he got a hold of yous instead.”

Wakko’s mouth was open as he comprehended what the good doctor was saying. He assumed that the adult was going to try and pull something over on his but this sounded so... **honest**. Honesty was hard to come by in the rich business but it seemed like Scratchandsniff didn’t receive that memo as he seemed to have no issue calling out his boss’ borderline abusive behavior towards the Warners and his fear of what would happen if he wasn’t there to try and oversee them.

“Don’t worry doc,” He smiled his usual carefree, tongue hanging out, smile at the kind psychiatrist in front of him. “I believe ya. And I know that when you talk to Tod and Yakka, they’ll believe ya too.”

Scratchandsniff smiled as the duo stood and made their way to the door, feeling a little more confident after the talk between one of the children and himself. “Danke Vakko.”

“No biggie.” The toon showed himself out as the doc used his intercom to tell Hello Nurse to bring Tod in.

**\--**

“You know, as the youngest brother and the cute one to date, I only like some people exclusively.” Tod started immediately as he sat down and began to file his nails to his level of perfection. “You are one of those people Scratchy. So I’m giving you ten minutes to get your side of the story out before I walk and don’t return.”

“Uh-erm-Ah!” Scratchandsniff jump started as he realized his time was already going. “It seems bad but I svear I only vanted to to protect you and your siblings. I thought if I took you out of the party, he vouldn’t be too hard on you.”

Tod stared at him while painting his nails a clear color as the doctor’s words resonated within his head. He wanted to believe Scratchandsniff, he really did but...his sister never looked that angry or annoyed before. She was typically laid-back no matter what happened but this seemed to change her. She had obviously been more affected than she let her little brothers know.

“Look doc, I’ll believe you if you manage to convince my sister that you truly meant no harm.” He bargained instead, putting all his nail items away. “You have to understand, I may be signed to the Warner Bros. company but my loyalty lies with my family so if they quit, then I do too. If they never speak to you again, neither do I. But...I hope my sister talks to you again because I still wanna hang with you.”

He smiled and concluded the session as he waited patiently for his next appointment.

**_He just hoped he didn’t disappoint her again._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed for any request here's my Social Media
> 
> Twitter: @HanayoK63442727  
> Discord: Mikarin#1332


	2. Taming of the Screwy (1993) -Part 2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plotz deals with a problem with their new investors as Scratchandsniff deals with the aftermath of upsetting Yakko. (Completed: 01.27.2021)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me awhile thanks to small writers block but I finished it!

**12:00 pm (Afternoon)**

**\--**

Scratchandsniff patiently waited for Yakka to come in for her appointment. They had a lot to talk about considering she had been avoiding him for the whole morning and didn’t even bother to say anything to him the night before after their terrorization of the party.

_ ‘I hope she can find it in her heart to forgive me.’ _ He thought just as Hello Nurse walked into the room with the small toon following behind.

“Yakka’s here for her appointment.” She said before sashaying out of the door. As the blond closed the door behind herself, Yakka walked over to one of the examination chairs and laid herself across it, hands folded across her lap as she kept her blank stare towards the ceiling.

“Hallo, Yakka.” He approached cautiously and perched himself on a chair as he flipped open one of his many clipboards  _ (the Warners often make him break the clipboard over his own head) _ . “How are you?”

“Meh.” She replied, eyes never leaving the ceiling. “So. Let’s get to the point of this meeting. I don’t have time to beat around your bush of questions and I know the real reason you’ve been so eager for my appointment and I’d like to get this over with as soon as possible.”

Scratchandsniff simply gave her his most apologetic smile possible, “Yakka, I’m not here to get into your head today. I’m here to give you my most sincere apologies today. The way I sent you kidsies away after you did so well was unbecoming of a psychiatrist. I was supposed to be there for you three not him. And I deeply apologize.”

She stared at him briefly before he suddenly found himself with an armful of a sobbing toon girl as she cried in large wails. “I thought you only liked us because Plotz made youuuuuu…”

As he hushed her, the good doctor began to rock their two bodies back and forth in a soothing motion one would use for a child. “It’z okay child, I care for you kidsies like my own. I would never like you just becauze of my boss.”

As Yakka finally calmed down from her crying fit, Hello Nurse walked into the room with a small smile, which only grew when she saw the cute scene in front of her. “Yakka, Mr. Plotz is waiting for you in the lobby.”

Yakka’s nose scrunched up cutely as Hello Nurse bopped her nose gently, leading her out to where their short boss stood. “Uuuuuuuh, what do you want Plotzy?”

“C-Can we have this meeting in my office Yakka?” He shifted nervously. “Your brothers can be there too, if you’d like.”

“...I don’t see why not, but my brothers will not be there. I handle all the legal stuff, they're too young.” She huffed though her tone was suspicious as she stared at the short male in front of her. “But trust and believe me, you’re gonna have a huuuuuuge problem when we get there.”

Scratchandsniff noticed that the other man’s eyebrow twitch at the threat from the toon before taking a deep breath and nodding his head instead. “Crystal clear.”

“Good. My lawyers will be there too.” Yakka nodded as Scratchandsniff smiled meekly at her as Plotz groaned.

**\--**

**12:30 pm (Afternoon)**

**\--**

“So what do you need from my client, Ms. Yakka Warner?” Heloise (Hello Nurse) asked, face set into a firm frown as the short man sat at his desk.

“Yakka, please, you have to tell the investors from the party that we’re really not doing anything wrong to you and your brothers and that you enjoy living in the Water Tower!” He pleaded. “They think you’re not really happy here and are thinking of taking away their support!”

“Uuuuuuuuh...why would I tell them that?” The toon asked, eyebrow raised at the man who was such a jerk to them. “You think of us as nothing but pains in the arse, don’t you? You locked us in the Water Tower for sixty years and told no one about us.”

“Er, well, yes…” The man admitted suddenly realizing the female toon had something on him. “But-”

“But nothing.” She suddenly bared her teeth at him. “Heloise, if you would.”

“My client can walk now, sue you, and still keep her show at this rate.” The blond pushed her hair out of her face before holding her hand out as Scratchandsniff placed a portfolio in her hand. “According to this document, you’re only the CEO, she owns Warner Bros. lot as the eldest toon here and as one of the direct descendants thanks to her last name being Warner.”

Plotz gulped as Yakka smirked at him.

“So, Plotzy, make me a deal.” The cat-rabbit-dog hybrid leaned back, arms crossed across her chest.

“I’ll up your pay and make any accommodations that you need or want,” He glanced at the clock suddenly. “Please, they’ll be here in thirty.”

“Hmm...We need more food at the Water Tower and during rehearsals, Wakko’s condition and all.” She inspected her nails. “And Tod wants to take me clothes shopping, he said he’s getting tired of my slacks and the baloney smell in some of them.”

“Anything.” He nodded as she turned to Heloise who produced a contract. Thinking quickly he signed it and Heloise handed it off to Scratchandsniff who ran to the photocopier, making a copy for Plotz to look over later. “Well, what do you say? A deal?”

“Of course.” Yakka smiled suddenly, face angelic as she turned to the door just as the benefactors walked in.  _ “Yokoso!  _ **(Welcome!)** _ ” _

_ “Ah, Yakka-chan!” _ One of them smiled at her as she flashed them a bright grin, all teeth and fluttered her eyelashes at them.  _ “Kokode wa subete daijōbudesuka?  _ **(Is everything okay here?)** _ ” _

_ “Hai, watashi wa anzen'na basho ni imasu!  _ **(Yes, I’m in a safe place.)** _ ”  _ She nodded as they all took turns patting her head.  _ “Go shinpai o okake shite mōshiwakegozaimasen ga, shinpai suru hitsuyō wa arimasen. Watashi wa koko de totemo yoku kawa rete imasu.  _ **(I'm grateful for your concern, but you have nothing to worry about. I'm very well kept here.)** _ ” _

The benefactors nodded before sending Plotz one more look before turning and exiting. On their way out, one whispered to their translator who turned back to Plotz. “He wants you to know, you’re in the clear, for now.”

Plotz nodded as they all left, finally leaving him alone with Yakka, Heloise and Scratchandsniff. Turning to the toon, he felt himself grow pale at her glare.

“Next time, it’s real court.” She threatened darkly. “No negotiation.”

He nodded. He understood now, never mess with the eldest Warner sibling.


End file.
